


Fireworks

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho and DO go to a firework display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/10/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/13075.html))

This was not a good idea. Not a good idea at all. And if it wasn't for the pleading look Kyungsoo had given him, he never would have agreed to come. It wasn't that it was cold and they were outside. It wasn't that they were surrounded by people. It wasn't that all they had to eat was street food. No, the reason this was a bad idea? The fireworks.  
  
Now to most people fireworks are beautiful things. The chemical reactions that causes the pretty flashes of colour in the sky often wow and amaze the audience. And the loud bangs and screams they give off often fill people with excitement and adrenaline. But not to Joonmyun.  
  
Unfortunately for him, the leader was very very afraid of fireworks. He had been ever since he was a child. And usually whenever one went off he'd end up cowering in fear.  
  
This was awkward sometimes for when they were at performances or concerts, the venues almost always liked to use fireworks in some form or another. But he had gotten quite good at focusing himself enough so he wouldn't notice them. He wouldn't even flinch when they went off. But then he was the leader, he had to always be strong and never show weakness. And his fear of fireworks was definitely a weakness.  
  
But right now, they weren't at a concert or a performance. No, Kyungsoo had wanted to go to a firework display, and who was Joonmyun to deny him that? He couldn't. Especially not when the younger had pouted at him like he knew would work. The older was never able to resist that look.  
  
So that was how Joonmyun had found himself in his own personal hell; A large field surrounded by people with fireworks going off every few minutes. His heart was beating incredibly fast and he knew he must be sweating buckets from how nervous and scared he was. He tried to man up and not let it affect him but with every bang he felt his control slip further and further away.  
  
He was terrified. Absolutely terrified. And as a particularly loud firework went off above their heads, Joonmyun started to tremble. When everyone else was oohing and ahhing in appreciation and wonder, he was whimpering and trying not to freak out.  
  
He wasn't doing a very good job though. For when Kyungsoo lowered his eyes to smile at him, Joonmyun had to watch as the other's beautiful smile fell from his face. "'Myun-ah? What's wrong?"  
  
He knew he should have told the other sooner about his fear, but part of him was ashamed of it. It was only fireworks yet they terrified him. And with how close he and Kyungsoo were, it was almost wrong for him not to tell him. But he still hadn't. And now he found himself with no other option but to tell the lead vocalist the truth. He owed it to him.  
  
And it wasn't like he could convincingly give another excuse right now. Considering every time a firework went off he jumped harshly before whimpering.  
  
"I..." He began before he yelped and looked up at the sky in fear as a rocket screamed into the air. He really had no choice now. "I'm scared of fireworks."  
  
Kyungsoo was quiet for a moment as he looked at Joonmyun, making the older feel a little self conscious. But he had nothing to fear since instead of laughing or something else just as mortifying, the lead vocalist instead gave him a soft affectionate smile and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He chuckled softly. "I wouldn't have forced you to come with me if I'd have known."  
  
A soft blush edging up his neck and onto his cheeks, Joonmyun cleared his throat a little awkwardly in embarrassment. "I didn't want to let you down. I knew you really wanted to come so..."  
  
Because he was looking down at his feet, the leader completely missed the loving smile that was directed his way, and so was not expecting it when he found himself being pulled against the other's chest. "You're such an idiot."  
  
Feeling his heart sink, Joonmyun blushed deeper as he almost began to pull away, but the other's arms tightened around him and the leader felt words being whispered into his ear. "But you're my idiot. You don't have to be strong all the time 'Myun. Let me protect you for once."  
  
Kyungsoo knew him well. Almost too well. But he wouldn't have it any other way. So smiling tenderly and still a little embarrassedly, Joonmyun buried his face into the other's shoulder.  
  
Even the strongest of guardians needs someone to lean on for support.  
  
And though he wasn't a strong guardian by any means, he had Kyungsoo by his side.  
  
And as long as Kyungsoo was there, he could face anything... even fireworks.


End file.
